A Merry Murdoch Christmas
The Christmas Caper ''will be a 2 hour Christmas Special airing in December 2015. UKTV’s Alibi channel has revealed plans to air this episode on Tuesday December 22nd at 9pm as a stand alone TV movie ( under the title ''Murdoch Mysteries: A Merry Murdoch Christmas ''). It will be aired on CBC on December 21 at 8pm. Summary The special follows Detective Murdoch and the team at station number four who are called to investigate when a rich philanthropist is murdered, which may result in many of Toronto’s underprivileged losing Christmas after the presents he hands out every year go missing. As the investigation unfolds, Murdoch believes he has found the murderer in one Cyrus Lynch, but when he turns up dead and the presents are still missing, Murdoch and colleagues have to find out who killed him. On a snowy night before Christmas, Murdoch and Ogden are attending a party at the McGowan mansion with Inspector Brackenreid (Thomas Craig), his wife Margaret (Arwen Humphreys) and Constables Crabtree (Jonny Harris) and Higgins (Lachlan Murdoch). The evening’s guests, who include orphans and patients from the Hospital for Sick Children, are being treated to a production of The Little Match Girl featuring a young Mary Pickford (Peyton Kennedy) in the title role. But for the children the real treat is when Mr. Rankin (Brendan Coyle) and hostess Mrs. Millicent McGowan (Kelly Rowan) introduce their special guest, St. Nick. Unfortunately, when the curtain lifts to reveal Alister McGowan, the philanthropist host in a Santa suit, he’s lifeless and the generously donated gifts for the needy children have been stolen. As Murdoch investigates McGowan’s murder, he learns the local business tycoon was avowed enemies with his former partner Cyrus Lynch. The Toronto Constabulary is unable to locate their prime suspect, but has little difficulty finding the missing booty, which is being handed out on the street by a man claiming to be the real St. Nick (Ed Asner). Despite the protestations of his helper, Mary Pickford, they arrest him. For Brackenreid, the crime brings up sour memories of childhood Christmas disappointments, leading him to admonish Constable Jackson (Kristian Bruun) for putting up holiday decorations in the stationhouse. Meanwhile, Crabtree is sullen when his own plans go awry and it appears he will be alone for the holidays. But when nefarious forces intent on tarnishing the spirit and goodwill of the season suddenly appear, Murdoch realizes that in addition to solving a terrible crime, he must also save Christmas. Trivia *This is the first episode that will be 2 hours in length. *The entire Murdoch cast will be present for this episode, excluding Georgina Reilly ( Dr. Grace ) who departed the show at the end of ''Double Life. *Brendan Coyle, Kelly Rowan and Ed Asner will all be guest starring. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Constable Slugger Jackson Sean Harraher as Constable Worseley Guest Cast Ed Asner Brendan Coyle Kelly Rowan Peter Mansbridge Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season Error